


Be A Daymaker

by lululawrence



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Excellent, Fluff, Like that's it, LuLaRoe, M/M, Meet-Cute, am i the first person to ever write LLR into a fic?, anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/pseuds/lululawrence
Summary: “If you guys purchase fifty items between now and Saturday’s live, then Louis here will do one of my live sales next week.”At Lottie's announcement, Louis did a little dance of mock excitement and Harry gasped.“Yeah, you’re all wondering why that would be so great, right?”  Harry scoffed.  Who would complain about this arrangement other than Louis?  Harry knows from chatting with some of the other regulars that he wasn’t the only one of Lottie’s viewers with a crush on her brother.  “Well, not only will he do a live, but he’ll do the live in an outfit of your choosing.”Or, a completely self indulgent AU where Louis and Lottie are a consultant team for LuLaRoe and Harry is one of their most loyal customers.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiwikero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwikero/gifts).



> My amazing and sweet [Keri](http://icanhazzalou.tumblr.com) was talking to me one night before I kicked off a LuLaRoe party about what kinds of styles we would like to see Harry and/or Louis wear. That got us both thinking and talking and laughing...and then it became this. So, this is not just dedicated to Keri, but it is also partly her brainchild. Thank you, Keri love, and I hope you love this as much as I love you!
> 
> Massive thanks, as always, to my fic cheerleader [Tin](http://silentlarryshipper.tumblr.com), without whom the last scene wouldn't exist, and the amazing [Molly](http://becomeawendybird.tumblr.com) for being an amazing last minute beta for me when I screamed for help in the writing chat hahaha
> 
> For those unfamiliar with LuLaRoe, both the products and the culture, I hope I do a good job of describing how the live sales work at the very least and I tried to link the clothing styles I references within the fic so you can see what I'm talking about as I go. Please feel free to come ask me any questions you might have on [tumblr](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com) and I'll happily go into more detail for you.
> 
> That being said, I do not officially represent any ideas or opinions of LuLaRoe with this fic, the characters are fictional based on real people, please don't share this fic with anyone affiliated with the band or company, blah blah blah. All remaining mistakes are my own, and the title comes from a phrase that is often told to the consultants in the company to go and be a daymaker. I like to think that Louis definitely does that for Harry in this fic. And with that, please enjoy!

Harry sat on his phone waiting for Lottie to go live.  He couldn’t believe his life had come to this, but he now makes sure he’s available for thirty minutes every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday when Lottie Tomlinson goes live and does her Unboxing and Styling sales in her LuLaRoe Facebook group because...well.  Because apparently he’s addicted.

It had all happened on accident. He was jogging with Gemma at the gym when his ratty old pair of running leggings ripped.  Gemma had an extra pair of LuLaRoe  [ Jordan leggings ](http://www.lularoe.com/jordan-leggings/) and Harry knew he needed some of his own.  He’d been envying her super cute workout clothes for a while, but after actually wearing them he knew he had to have his own pair.  Gemma added him to her favorite consultant’s group that night and what started with a few running leggings had now ended in an entirely new wardrobe for Harry and he’d never been happier.  

The most fun, though, were Lottie’s live sales.  She would talk about the fabrics, styles, colors, upcoming trends with the most recent runway shows and how they were playing out in the clothes she offered as well as giving awesome styling tips.  Just the week before she had shown a way to take oversized shirts and adjust the fit involving quarters and rubber bands that had Harry running to the corner convenience store so he could try it out himself.  Lottie was always so much fun, had witty comebacks for everyone’s comments, and sometimes her brother even poked his head in to give his own thoughts.

Lottie and her brother, Louis, lived in an apartment together and he was her business partner.  He mostly did the shipping, inventory, invoices, and all the behind the scenes parts she didn’t find as fun, and she was the face of the business, but during live sales Louis would hold the phone and read comments as they came in.  His banter with Lottie was always funny and Harry honestly prayed during every sale that Louis would poke his head in.  

See, Harry might be addicted to LuLaRoe, but he was definitely obsessed with learning more about Louis.  The short glimpses Harry got once or twice a week always resulted in dreams of blue eyes, tousled hair, and the best jawline Harry had ever seen.  Harry had been tempted from time to time to comment during the lives and start conversation with Louis, but the most he’d ever gotten the guts to do was comment on the clothes and post his usual “sold!” comments when he inevitably bought something.

Harry’s scrolling and daydreaming was interrupted as soon as he got the alert someone had gone live and when he clicked to the notification he saw it was Lottie.  He happily clicked on the video and said hello so she knew he was there, as always.  

“Hi everyone!  Welcome to my Thursday live!  I promised all of you a challenge for this VIP sale and I guarantee you the reward is something you’re going to be interested in!”  Lottie waggled her eyebrows causing Louis to scoff.

“Just get on with it already,” Louis’ raspy tone sounded as he got the phone settled on the tripod.  

Lottie glanced above the phone with an unimpressed look on her face.  “I’m waiting to make sure everyone’s had a chance to get on!  I don’t want anyone to miss the announcement!  Anyway,” Lottie smiled at the screen again and flipped her braided hair over her shoulder, “I’m going to save the announcement for the just a bit later, so let’s get started on the sale and come back to the fun stuff.  The first item tonight is a brand new  [ Amelia ](http://www.lularoe.com/amelia-dress/) in size 2XL.”

Harry had forgotten about the announcement, though he wasn’t sure how.  Lottie had been hinting at it all week and particularly hyping it up throughout the day today.  Harry pushed his curiosity to the side and focused on the clothes.  There were always close to forty or so people on her lives, so he had to pay close attention and have his fast fingers ready in case she had something he absolutely had to have.  In fact, Harry always kept “sold” typed out in his comments and ready to go so all he had to add the number of a much coveted item, such as black leggings or unicorn anything, in hopes he would be fast enough.  

As Lottie continued on, she and Louis bantered and Harry laughed to himself and withheld from claiming anything, which his wallet appreciated he was sure.  About twenty minutes into the live, though, right before the new leggings Harry was dying to see, Lottie finally made her announcement.

“Now, as you know, I’ve been working crazy hard to cruise qualify so this loser and I can go on a free cruise to the Bahamas next February and we are so close, you guys!  This is month six of meeting my goal, and if I make this then we are in!  In order to do that I only need to sell about fifty more items which is totally doable, right?  I want you to help me do that and this is what you’ll get in return.  Well.  In addition to your great new clothes.”  Lottie came closer to the phone as if she were telling a secret.  She bit down a smile as she looked up at her brother and giggled a little causing him to groan.  Harry chuckled, particularly intrigued once he heard what Lottie said next.

“Come here, Lou.  This involves you!”  

“I hate you,” Louis said dryly before allowing her to drag him by the arm so he was in the shot with her.  He rolled his eyes, messed with his perfect fringe and smiled weakly at the camera.  Harry loved them so much.  They obviously cared so deeply about each other, and yet weren’t afraid to snark and tease, even while doing business.  It made Harry wish he and Gemma still lived together, but she was happy living with Michael, so he’d let her have that.

“If you guys purchase fifty items between now and Saturday’s live, then Louis here will do one of my live sales next week.”

At that, Louis did a little dance of mock excitement, and Harry gasped.  Louis might not be as excited about it, but Harry was honestly about to pee his pants in anticipation.  Would he be able to survive that?  Could he handle an entire thirty minutes of staring at this...this... _ god _ while Louis did his best to sell clothes?  Harry wasn’t sure he would be able to handle it, but damn would it be worth it.  Harry would purchase all fifty items himself if that’s what it took.  Plus, with Lottie’s rewards system he’d get five free items as well and then he’d be set for life, right?

“Yeah, you’re all wondering why that would be so great, right?”  Harry scoffed.  Who would complain about this arrangement other than Louis?  Harry knows from chatting with some of the other regulars that he wasn’t the only one of Lottie’s viewers with a crush on her brother.  “Well, not only will he do a live, but he’ll do the live in an outfit of  _ your _ choosing.”

At that, Harry’s brain shortwired.  He began to imagine Louis in a  [ Cassie skirt ](http://www.lularoe.com/cassie-skirt/) and  [ Randy ](http://www.lularoe.com/randy-tee/) because  _ fuck _ would his curves be shown off in a pencil skirt and form fitting baseball tee.  Or, God.  Harry couldn’t even think about Louis wearing a  [ Classic T ](http://www.lularoe.com/classic-t/) (with that scoop neck highlighting the collarbones that Harry knew were hiding beneath the button up he was wearing tonight) without drooling.

And then, Harry remembered.  Leggings. 

Holy shit.  Louis’ ass in leggings.  Louis’ legs in leggings.  Louis’ hips in leggings.  Holy mother of Anna Kendrick, Harry had to see Louis in leggings before he died.  He wouldn’t even be picky about what print or color or anything as long as he wore leggings of some kind.  

Harry only came back to himself when he realized he had missed all of tonight’s leggings and he was sitting with his phone in hand, the screen gray saying the live had ended.  And fuck.  He better go check out Lottie’s inventory so he could help make sure that goal was met.  Harry wasn’t going to miss this opportunity.

 

*~~***~~*

 

Harry finished his third of four rotations for his upper body routine and was shaking out his arms when his music paused, indicating an incoming phone call.  He intended to ignore it but when he saw it was Gemma he walked over to where he could hear better.

“Hey, Gem.  At the gym, can you hear me?”

“Yeah, I’m good.  You probably haven’t seen Lottie’s post yet then, have you?”

Harry’s heartbeat skyrocketed.  Leave it to fashion and Louis Tomlinson to make his heart rate go faster than it was when he was lifting weights.  

“No, what was it?”  Harry was trying to breathe and calm himself down, but nothing was working.

When Gemma answered, he could practically feel the smirk lacing through her tone.  “Your dreams are about to come true, and your wet dreams will have new inspiration, because the goal was met.”

“Shit,” Harry whispered before clearing his throat and speaking louder.  “Louis’ gonna do a live next week?”

“Yep!” Gemma laughed.  “Lottie posted the three outfit options for us to choose between as well.  There’s a gorgeous  [ Julia ](http://www.lularoe.com/julia-dress/) option that I’m personally going to vote for, because come on.  Can you imagine his curves in that form fitting dress?”  Harry hadn’t even considered a Julia and fuck.  He did not just whine a little, that was definitely a machine from behind him or something.

“Stop teasing me and just tell me there’s an option with leggings.  Please, for the love of God, tell me Lottie included leggings.”

“A second option is a Cassie skirt and  [ Perfect T ](http://www.lularoe.com/perfect-t/) .  That would be a good choice,” Gemma drawled out and Harry allowed his head to drop forward against the wall.

“Why do you hate me?” he whined.

Laughing happily, Gemma finally said the magical words.  “The third option is already the most popular by far.  It is a gorgeous blue Classic T that I’m pretty sure is made of that same slinky fabric the maxi skirts are usually made of?  The DTY or ITY or whatever it is?  And the leggings she matched it with are so cute!  They’re this floral with paisley print layered on top?  If that makes sense.  Anyway, that’s an option too.”

Harry knew exactly the leggings Gemma was talking about because he had been debating over them the week before.  Apparently, they somehow hadn’t sold yet, and God.  He could just imagine that print hugging Louis’ frame and there was no way he was going to be able to finish his workout now.  He was getting hard just thinking about it.

“Are you still there or did that vision kill you?” 

“Fuck you, I’ll call you later.”  Harry could still hear Gemma’s cackles as he hung up the phone.  He had to grab his shit from the locker room and get home so he could wank in peace.

 

*~~***~~*

 

“Haz!  It’s four!  Get your ass in here!”

Harry grabbed the glasses of wine he had just poured for them and sat next to Gemma on the couch.  She had come over because she said she needed to see Harry’s reaction to Louis in person.  Harry wasn’t even sure if she would end up watching the live or if she’d watch Harry.  At this point he wasn’t sure he cared.  This was his second glass of Riesling on a Saturday afternoon and he was about to watch Louis Tomlinson for thirty minutes in a form fitting outfit.  Harry couldn’t wait to see which option had won.  As much as he wanted the leggings, all of the options would look amazing on the man, so Harry wasn’t about to be picky.

He had just taken another sip and set the glass down when the alert went up that Louis had gone live. 

“There he is!” Gemma called right as Harry got the video pulled up and it was just their LuLaRoom and nothing else for a second.

“I’m coming, I swear I am, I’m just making sure Lottie really did leave like I instructed her to.  Just a minute!” Louis called from off camera.  

“Ooh, didn’t want Lottie in there while doing the video?  This live should be fun.”  Gemma wagged her eyebrows at Harry and took a large swig of the wine.  She made sure she was comfortable on the couch and swung her legs over onto Harry’s lap.  

He didn’t care, he was so focused on that seemingly empty LuLaRoom, Gemma could have finished off his wine as well and he wouldn’t have said anything.  Only then, Louis  _ did _ come into the frame and Harry couldn’t even stop his next action despite the fact his brain was screaming  _ don’t do it! _ while his hands typed out the single word and hit send.

Once it was done, his eyes went wide and he turned to face Gemma.

“You...Harry, oh my God!”  She started laughing so hard she was wheezing.  She couldn’t even say anything though, because Louis was starting the live.

“Welcome to the live!  As you can see, the winning outfit was this stunning pair of leggings and this gorgeous Classic T and...hang on, there’s a comment already.”  Louis came closer to the phone so he could read the comment and then he gave a wide but confused smile.  “Uhm, I’m sorry, Harry, but the sale hasn’t started yet, and besides you need to be sure to include the item number when you comment sold!  That way I know which item you’re claiming!”

Harry was flaming red when he saw the comment Gemma had sent after.  “‘He needs your number in order to claim you’?!  Gemma!”

Louis was starting to blush as well when he read that comment and he just cocked his hip.  “Oh, you like what you see?  Well, are you looking for an item number or a phone number?”

Harry decided courage was the key and quickly typed in  _ either will do _ and the resulting smile from Louis was absolutely worth it.  

“I’ll talk to you after the live.”  Louis gave a wink to the camera before backing up and getting to the point of the live.  “Now!  Back to business!  Sorry for being so unprofessional, but that’s me and that’s why Lottie usually runs the show.”

As Louis went on and began the actual sale, Harry couldn’t help but let his eyes wander.  Harry’s imaginings of Louis in a Classic T were sorely lacking.  This particular one fit him snugly showing the faint lines of his abs.  The scoop neck showing off the beginnings of his chest hair which was hot enough, but that wasn’t even it.  Louis had a chest tattoo and Harry could barely tear his eyes away.  

He did, though, because it would have been a waste of Louis in leggings otherwise.  Louis was constantly moving, which did nothing but show off how incredibly muscular his legs were.  Harry knew his legs would be beautiful, Louis practically lived in skinny jeans, but shit.  The lines and shadows his muscles created held Harry spellbound.  

Halfway through, it got even better than Harry could have ever hoped for.  Louis turned his back to the camera in order to grab something from the wall behind him, and Harry thought he had died and somehow wound up in LuLaParadise.  There was this dip in his back right above his bum that made his hips and the swell of his ass look even more significant and beautiful than Harry had ever seen before.  He got no less than fifteen seconds of that blessed view before Louis came back with the petticoat he had been looking for.  Basically, Harry was in heaven.

The live eventually ended and Gemma just sat there and stared at Harry who focused on his wine in an attempt to avoid her.  It worked about as well as Harry expected it to.

“So.  You gonna ask him out if he really does message you now?”

“I...honestly hadn’t gotten that far, but maybe?”  Harry’s phone lit up with an alert saying he had one new message request.  “Fuck.  That might be him!”

Gemma scrambled over so she was practically in his lap and leaned over so she could read his screen as he unlocked it.  

“Open it!  Open it!” she chanted while clapping.  

“I knew I shouldn’t have let you have that wine on an empty stomach,” Harry muttered as he pulled up his messenger app and clicked on the new message request from Louis.

_ Louis Tomlinson: To eliminate the risk of reading the situation incorrectly, I need to clarify.  What exactly did you mean when you sent that sold comment? _

Harry’s eyes widened and he looked at Gemma.  “Oh my God, what do I say?   _ I _ don’t even know what I meant!”

Gemma’s long manicured finger reached over and hit the “accept” button for the message which brought up the keyboard for Harry to start typing the message.  

“First off, you don’t want to leave him hanging.  Let him know you at least read his message.  Second off, just be honest.  Tell him you think he’s hot and you’d love to take him for dinner tonight.”

Harry’s jaw dropped.  “Yeah, and then he rejects me and I have to find a new supplier for my LuLa addiction!  I don’t think so!”

Gemma rolled her eyes and made a swipe for his phone.  “If you aren’t going to type anything out, at least let me!”

Harry huffed a sigh and began to type.  

_ Harry Styles: Honestly, that was my brain shorting out because you looked even better in those leggings than I’d imagined.  Sorry if it offended.  It was a live sale, my first reaction is to just type sold when I see something pretty. _

“You’re disgusting,” Gemma commented without moving.  “I need more wine, but I don’t want to miss a second of this.  Who knew you’d give me such a great show!”

“Fuck off, I can’t believe I allowed you in here in the first place.”  Harry slouched down on the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table.  A new message popped up from Louis shortly after and Gemma leaned back into Harry’s space.

_ Louis Tomlinson: Definitely wasn’t offended, just surprised.  I’d be lying if I told you I hadn’t stalked your Facebook profile after seeing you show up to several of our live sales.  You’re quite the looker yourself. _

“Is he flirting with me?  I think he’s flirting with me!”  Harry couldn’t believe this.  And fuck, what were Harry’s privacy settings?  What was his current profile photo?  What exactly was Louis able to see when he went Facebook stalking?

“Harry, I will never understand how you have such charisma and yet no idea how to use it when it really matters.  Of course the man is flirting with you, now answer him already!”

Gemma’s eyes were narrowed in Harry’s direction, and he never liked that.  He turned back to his phone and stared at the screen as he considered his next move.

_ Harry Styles: Oh God, I apologize for anything you saw on my profile.  I was wondering though, were you serious about possibly getting me your number?  It would be nice to have so I wouldn’t have to ask you on a date via Facebook. _

Gemma patted Harry’s knee.  “There ya go.  And with that, I take my leave.”

She stood up, gathered her purse and keys from beside the door and slid her shoes on.

“Be safe, remember who you are, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” she said, sing song tone and all.  “And always remember to use a condom!” 

“Oh God,” Harry murmured as the door slammed behind his sister.  He tried to patiently wait for Louis’ reply, but thank goodness he didn’t have to wait long.  It came shortly after and was just a string of numbers.  Harry closed his eyes and punched his fist in the air, holding the pose for a moment before he programmed the number in his phone and hit call.

“Well, already you are such a gentleman,” Louis teased as soon as he answered, not even a hello.  “You don’t keep a boy waiting, do you?”

Harry laughed a bit before he responded.  “I’ve been wanting to strike up a conversation with you during those lives for ages, I wasn’t going to wait any longer than I had already to actually call you.”

“Is that right?”

Louis’ voice was light and raspy in Harry’s ear and it caused a spike of energy to shoot down Harry’s spine causing his entire body to feel ablaze.  If that was how Louis’ voice affected him over the phone, Harry wasn’t sure what would happen being in the same room as him.

“Yeah,” he finally answered.  “I was wondering if you had any plans for tonight?  If so, that’s fine.  I’m willing to let you propose a time that works better.”

“I’m a busy man, Harry Styles.  I have all these leggings to model, you know?”

“Don’t even tease,” Harry said, absolutely genuine, and Louis’ only response was laughter.  “So is that the equivalent of you have to wash your hair?”

“No,” Louis stopped laughing and paused for a minute, but Harry could somehow tell there was more.  In a much softer tone, Louis continued.  “Definitely not.  This is me asking how to dress for this hot date I’ve got tonight and what time I should expect you to pick me up.”

Harry pumped his fist in the air only once more before he calmly answered.  “Dress however you please, I’m going to wine and dine you.  I can pick you up at 7:30 if that works.”  

“7:30 it is.  I’ll text you my address.”

Harry nodded before he remembered Louis couldn’t see him.  “Alright.  See you then.”  He waited to hang up until Louis did, and then he dropped the phone on the floor and threw himself back on the couch.  

Now he just had to plan everything for the date.  No big.

 

*~~***~~*

 

Harry stood and stared at the door, double checking the address was correct.  Unable to find any excuses to put it off any longer, Harry lifted his fist and knocked.

It didn’t take long for Lottie to open the door and an almost predatory smile to grow on her face.

“Well, hello there.  It’s nice to finally meet one of our regular customers!  Come on in, babe.”  

Harry stepped in and saw a man about his own age sitting on the couch watching a movie while eating some nachos.

“This is my boyfriend, Tommy.  Tommy, this is  _ Harry,  _ the one taking Louis out tonight.”  Harry watched as Lottie wagged her eyebrows and Tommy laughed.

“Nice to meet you, bro,” Tommy nodded and Harry smiled back.

“Don’t scare him off!  I’m coming!” Louis called from back near the bedrooms.  Louis came around the corner and  _ shit.   _ Surviving the live sale earlier was going to be a piece of cake compared to surviving this date.

Louis walked out in a pair of his classic skinny jeans, but he was also wearing a fitted burgundy tunic that looked like it was made for him.  His hair was soft, looking like the perfect messy style for him and Harry just...he needed to remember to breathe, was all.

Louis came walking up to him with purpose and said, “Oh, you’re taller than I expected,” before tugging Harry out the door, shouting goodbye over his shoulder.  “Sorry, I just can’t trust her around guys.”

Harry laughed and allowed Louis to drag him towards the parking lot.

“So what’s the plan?  And which vehicle is yours?”  Louis stopped and looked up to Harry.  He kept his hold on Harry’s wrist, which Harry didn’t mind.  Actually, he kinda did.  It was really distracting to feel Louis’ soft hand on his wrist and think about everywhere else Harry wanted to be touched by him.

Harry cleared his throat and said, “Uh, have you heard of Abner’s?”

Louis’ eyes lit up.  “That little diner down on Main Street by Ketchum’s Garage?”

“Yeah, it’s small and nothing fancy, but they have the best desserts.  I was thinking we could go there for the dining portion, and then I have some nice wine and movies at home, if that sounds okay for the wine portion?”  Harry wasn’t sure how Louis would take that suggestion.  This wasn’t in any way about sex, but if things happened to go that way Harry certainly wouldn’t complain.

“Sure, sounds great.”

Upon arrival, they were told they could sit wherever they’d like, so they found a booth across from the bar and made themselves comfortable.

“I’ve been wanting to come here, but just hadn’t gotten around to trying it yet,” Louis commented.  “So they have the best desserts, huh?”

“And some of the best fried potatoes in town,” their server said as he came over.  “Hey, Harry.  How are you doing tonight?”

“Good, man.  How about you?”

Liam nodded before looking over at Louis and saying, “Holy shit, it’s you!”

Louis gave Liam a look of surprise and said, “Hi, I’m Louis.  Have we met?”

“No, not really,” Liam said, not offering any other explanation before looking over at Harry and said, “Oh, God.  It was you!  Oh my God, Tina will never believe me!”

“What was me?” Harry asked.  This was the most bizarre encounter he’d ever had with Liam, which was saying something, because Liam had made some confusing mix ups with Harry’s orders thanks to his horrible handwriting.

“Tina loves LooLaRoo or whatever the clothes are and she was so excited about today’s sale, she made me watch it with her.  Something about how great it is that this guy is so supportive of this girl’s dream.  And it was you!  You were the one who did the video!” Liam said, like he could hardly believe his luck.  He then turned to Harry and pointed.  “And you!  You were the Harry at the beginning!  You tried to buy him!”

“I...I didn’t...It wasn’t really like that,” Harry sputtered before Louis started cackling, drawing their attention back to him.

“What are the odds, right?  I agree to entirely embarrass myself in front of our customers,  _ and _ I get a date out of it,  _ and _ our server was watching too!”  Louis continued laughing as Liam looked like he was debating whether to pull his phone out to text his girlfriend right then.

“Li?  I love you, but like, are you going to take our orders?” Harry prompted.  He really wanted to get back to his date with Louis if he could.  He still couldn’t really believe they’d gotten this far, if he was being honest.

Liam finally got around to taking their orders and left them alone again.

“He’s not usually that…”

“Entertaining?” Louis filled in.  “Because honestly, that was great.”

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled a little.  “LooLaRoo.”  He snorted.  “More like  _ Lou _ LaRoe!”

Louis just sat and gave Harry a flat look, but it couldn’t cover the fact that the corners of his lips were quirking up.  It was like he couldn’t help the smile that was growing on his face.  “I’ve suddenly forgotten why I agreed to this date.”

“It’s because you thought I was hot after seeing my profile photo.  That’s the real reason,” Harry teased.  It did make him wonder though.  He felt like he knew much more about Louis than Louis knew about him.

“Well, I mean.  That was definitely part of it, yeah.  And you are a regular customer, so that doesn’t hurt.  But what really made me say yes was actually the kinds of posts your friends who don’t have such stringent security settings would tag you in.”

“I’m incredibly curious what kinds of posts you were able to see,” Harry admitted.  His friends tagged him in loads of shit, so he didn’t understand how a random viral video of a cat singing Les Mis would make Louis think he’s a winner.

“You marched with the women downtown after Trump’s inauguration.  Your sister tagged you in her public post about how you helped her during that march because she had a panic attack.  Someone tagged you in a post about a paper they said you helped write when you were still in college that was presented to multiple universities about various LGBT issues that needed improvement.”  Louis bit his lip and shook his head.  “I don’t know much about you, but I know you’re a damn good person.”

“Oh,” Harry said softly.  He didn’t really know what more to say.  “I didn’t know you could see all that.”

Louis smiled a bit as he took a sip of his Cherry Coke.  “I also saw that someone tagged you in a cartoon of like 26 different penis jokes not to tell your mother.”

Harry made a strange honking noise that was a result of trying to hold in his laughter and was appalled.  “I’m so sorry, but oh my  _ God _ what a post to see.  At least now you know my sense of humor as well.  Always up for a good penis joke.”

Louis hummed and raised his eyebrows in approval.  “I’m sure.”

The conversation flowed from there, and Harry had never had so much fun on a first date before.  Their connection was electric and so strong despite never having spoken to each other prior to that afternoon.  Their meal ended and they walked out to Harry’s car.

“Interested in a movie back at my place?  I have the rest of a bottle of Riesling from earlier today and a great selection of movies featuring a young Harrison Ford.”  Harry gave a large, pleading grin and Louis rolled his eyes.

“I was sold at Riesling, but I definitely can’t say no to young Harrison Ford.”  As Louis spoke, he slowly lifted his hand and intertwined his fingers with Harry’s.  Fuck.  “Are we talking Indiana Jones?  Or Star Wars?”

“Both.  I’ll let you choose,” Harry practically breathed out.  He cleared his throat to give himself more volume, but Louis squeezed his hand.  Harry assumed that meant he’d heard.

“What a gentleman,” Louis teased before gently tugging Harry the rest of the way to the car.  “But just so you know, I don’t plan on letting us actually watch much of whatever movie is put on.”

Smirking, Harry said, “No?  Well, don’t want to disrespect a classic then.  Might as well just put on something that will give us a good soundtrack.”

Louis leaned his back against the side of the car and pulled Harry closer so he could put his hands on Harry’s hips.  “I’d be okay with that.”  He looked up through his lashes at Harry.  “Now kiss me you fool.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :) (Nice) Comments and kudos give fic authors life, so please do so if you enjoyed the fic and, as always, I will offer you lots of virtual hugs if you reblog the [fic post](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/158194940633/be-a-daymaker-by-lululawrence-for-icanhazzalou). Thanks!


End file.
